Margit Eberbach
Margit Eberbach (マルギッテ・エーベルバッハ) is one of the heroines and love interests of Naoe Yamato in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S and A-5. She is an military officer of the German Army and a member of the Seven Stars, working under the direct command of Frank Friedrich, father of Christiane Friedrich. Most of her missions involve locating and exterminating a target which has earned her the nickname "The Hound". She specializes in CQC (Close Quarters Combat) and uses a pair of custom-made wooden tonfas to fight. Margit, like other highly skilled combatants, can measure the strength of a person by their stance and aura. Story Majikoi! Margit transferred to Kawakami Academy to take care of Christiane Friedrich, while Chris is enrolled in the academy (under the request/order from Frank), she cared and frequently worried about Chris, since she had knew her from an early age. She has a sister relationship with Chris, who affectionately calling her "Maru-san". Even though she's already graduated from high school, Margit was allowed to enter class 2-S, because Kawakami Academy values strength of the people more than anything. But she refuses to use the uniform of the academy, and prefers to use her military uniform. Majikoi! S Margit has returned to Germany to report her current mission and is in a conversation with her boss, Frank Friedrich, and has been assigned another assignment of locating and disposing of any men after his daughter. The two likely suspects, Shouichi Kazuma and Yamato Naoe, are the only men that can be considered people that can be in a relationship with Chris, but Cap't denied that fact for he has no interest in women, so Yamato is left as the only suspect. As days go by while investigating Yamato, she has been liking him more as a man, but kept on denying this feeling until Frank himself, came to Japan to personally investigate Yamato with Margit by taking him somewhere remote. During the interrogation he held his gun, stating that he was "cleaning it", then he asked "do you have a relationship with my daugher?" with no way out he called out to Margit, saying that he likes her, surprising them both, mostly Margit. Frank gives them his blessing and gives them the entire day alone with each other. At the end of the day Margit enjoyed her time with Yamato, saying, "it was nice to feel like a normal girl for once, but once we leave here let's forget about this" hearing this, Yamato did whatever he could to convince her and succeded, but it was just the beginning. Majikoi A-5 Margit went back as the leader of her unit and was given the assignment of eliminating terrorists, the mission was a success but her movements were sluggish and her subordinates noticing this, suspects it's the cause of her lover, Yamato. Two of her subordinates: Lisa Brinker and Cosima Lorbach, visited Japan in order to test the man. Lisa drugged Yamato and lead him to a hotel to find out if he is unfaithful or not, but not only did she fail, she was assaulted and Yamato even whispers Margit's name as he was asleep, while Cosima tested him in term of strength, Yamato won by relying on his wits to overcome her monstrous strength, therefore earning their trust. Appearance Margit has red eyes, and long red hair that goes past her waist. She wears an eyepatch on her left eye and mainly uses her military uniform. Margit has an eye-patch covering her left eye to restrict her own power and only takes it off when she finds a worthy opponent. In A-5 she wears her Hound uniform as well as sporting a general coat as a cape and with her sheathed tonfas. Personality As an soldier of the Germany military, Margit is loyal and extremely serious with her missions. When she was young, she was chosen by Frank Friedrich because of her hardworking nature, being called a prodigy by her peers. She is also very protective, especially towards Chris, since she is her superior, Frank's daughter. She has a soft side and is weak to girlish flattery such as cute, which has only been seen by Chris and Yamato, and it is revealed in her route that one of her dreams is to live as a normal girl. She likes eggs and egg dishes. She also has a sweet tooth, possibly due to Chris and Frank Friedrich's influence, though she has said that consuming sweets helps with your thinking. She tends to talk in a forceful manner yet sometimes gentle like a mother who's harsh but only because she cares for her children. Powers and Abilities Because she was trained in the military since she was little, she has been shown as one of the most powerful character. Combined with her natural talent in calculation, she soon earned her name The Hound and also became one of the strongest people in Europe. She is also one of the smartest as shown throughout the series as she is usually placed 4th during exams. Also because she has so many talents she was later placed in the S-Class to secretly watch over Chris. Other than that she has also some abilities like: Immense Strength: During her stay in Europe, her strength was so overwhelming that she had to handicap herself so she could enjoy a fight longer. Because of her eye-patch, her vision is limited so it restricts her strength. Only when she meets worthy opponents or when getting serious does she take off her eye-patch. When it is removed, her aura changes and her strength and speed are several times greater. Her personality also changes becoming more fierce and predatory. It has been said by Chris that she could fight equally against her, but when she takes it off, Chris is not sure if she can win. It is also noted that Margit and Azumi are equally matched when Margit has her eye-patch on. But when she takes it off, she would probably win against her. She even fight on par with Benkei Musashibou and Momoyo Kawakami for a short time. Master Tonfa Wielder: Margit uses mainly her tonfas in battle. She has been shown to be very strong and fierce when fighting with them as if they are part of her body. Also Margit herself has mentioned that her guard with her tonfa is as strong as a castle wall. She can also throw her tonfas with great precision. Weaknesses Bad Cook: Even though she has many talents, she is a very bad cook. During her own route in Majikoi! S, she stated that she doesn't know how to cook for herself and that she mostly uses military food. She confirmed the reason for this is because since she is a soldier in the military, she doesn't need to be a good cook. Techniques The fighting techniques that she has been using so far in the Majikoi! S story. Tonfa Shoot: Margit throws her tonfa into the enemy or their weapon. Used against Ootomo Homura during the East-West Exchange War to jam her cannon before it could fire in the common route. Tonfa Maelstrom: Margit attacks her opponent rapidly with her tonfas, ending with strikes that launch them into the air behind her. Used against Ootomo Homura during the East-West Exchange War in the common route. Gallery Margit 10th Anniverary Art.jpg|Margit Eberbach's design on Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! 10th Anniversary Release Margit_2.jpg|Margit Eberbach in the original Majikoi Visual Novel Guishen 085001253 EV 032 10 00.jpg|Margit being a normal girl (Margit Route) guishen_070601109_EV_032_01_00.jpg|Yamato and Margit guishen_071001113_EV_032_01_04.jpg|Margit kiss Margit Eberbach.jpg|Margit- Majikoi S pic Margit Eberbach- Battle Ready!.jpg|Margit- Battle Ready! Margit Eberbach 10.jpg|Margit with Ponytail Margit Eberbach 5.jpg|Margit sleeve Margit Eberbach 4.jpg|Margit- Embarassing Magazine Margit Eberbach Wallpaper.jpg|Margit Sexy Wallpaper Christiane and Margit Novel Cover.jpg|Margit and Chris Novel Cover Azumi, Margit, Kokoro and Koyuki.jpg|Margit and the 2-S ladies at the hot springs majikois-coutdown09.jpg|Margit on 09. Margit and Chris Sketch.jpg|Margit and Chris Bikini Sketch Margit Eberbach- Casual Clothes.jpg|Margit in Casual Clothes Majikoi P Margit.jpg|Margit Card (Majikoi P) Majikoi P Margit 2.jpg|Margit Card 2 (Majikoi P) Margit Eberbach- Without Eyepatch.jpg|Margit without her eye patch. 1411112329083.jpg c11e8af59b01c4ec5c27bab54be2a33c.jpg Konachan.com - 177942 barefoot bikini breasts cleavage collar eyepatch haitaka long_hair maji_de_watashi_ni_koi_shinasai! margit_eberbach red_eyes red_hair swimsuit.jpg 7dca0bd08716a4bbf1e0236d8043594c.jpeg 21982691.jpg 29650458.jpg 27323708.jpg 35173000.jpg 42236829.png 22132174.jpg 32152981.jpg 29893499.jpg 31448952.jpg 29898315.jpg 34239352.jpg 34234435.jpg 39183399.jpg 24254019.jpg 25823852.jpg 27960423.jpg 28971494.jpg 6194269.png Konachan.com - 94335 sample.jpg 24e454ab1c44733f3f71c471192ddca6.png ef56889e5bcd109bb72c26bcf3bc3b11.jpg Christiane and Margit sketch 2.jpg 17c75666f14db2990504b6e836b1eb9b.jpg 47b100c16e61705af067224f1861ec3e.jpg sample_2957e9988ae66d80c2b1f1f259d81706.jpg 1416540476879.png 351315.png graphic-image-33.jpg|Margit making a German dish for her lover. 0354.jpg|Marrying Margit at the end of her route 0202.jpg|A toast to Yamato 0178.jpg|Margit fighting off invaders 0175.jpg|A date with Margit in Germany kawakami-a_vol80_l.jpg kawakami-a_vol73.jpg 25.fw.png ChCN65mU0AAfJtY.jpg ChCN65jUYAAWhti.jpg 09e664dc3ef0c8d6eefb5ebf8fa3c240.jpg Trivia *Margit has shared the battlefield many times with Azumi Oshitari (personal maid of Kuki Hideo), who is also known as "Queen Bee". ''They have also both mentioned that they not only fought side by side, but against each other in the past. *Margit, along with Gyoubu Shakadou (Kazama Family arch nemesis) is also a member of the Seven Stars, a secret fighting group led by Frank Friedrich in Chris's Route. *In the final popularity poll on Minatosoft's website for 'Majikoi! A, of the current female characters in the series, Margit is ranked #1 with 2,640 votes. In the first ''Majikoi! A'' poll, she was also ranked #1, beating Tsubame Matsunaga by over 9000 votes. In the ''Majikoi! S'' poll, she was ranked #3. And in the original ''Majikoi!' poll, she was ranked #8. *Her Tarot Card Crcana is the Chariot. *During her route, it is stated that she is extremely compatible with Yamato as lovers. *Depending on the choices in Margit's afterstory in A-5 can either marry Margit or be in a harem with Margit and her 5 subordinates. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Category:House of Friedrich Category:Seven Stars Category:Heroine Category:2-S Class Student Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Love Interests Category:Hound Unit Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai